Maddest of them all
by coona leroise
Summary: Twin sisters Amonica and Harper Steklo didn't knowwhat to expect when they returned to America but they weren't expecting to learn that their mother wasthe greek goddess(es) of insanity. Russian cursing


hey there the coongrl here hey here are some diclaimers

the characters and plot of the percyjackson/ heroes of olympus books are to good to be mine (though I wish otherwise) the only thing I own are what ever oc's I put in tthe story and this specific plot so for this chapter I own Armonica and Harper Steklo

warning contains foreign languages (russian) I will translate but it will be approximate.

* * *

Armonica's pov

Beep. ding. turbulance. landing. then-

Impact. touchground. What ever you call it, this was what I heard as I entered the country Harper,my sister_,_ and I were born in.

I look out the plane's pressure containing window, all I see is the gray asphalt with yellow and white stripes and the many planes that all use this place as a rest stop between flights.

Harper nudges me in the elbow, then pokes me, then pinches me hard.

"Ow! Harper! Do you really need to do that every time you want my attention? A simple snap by the ear is suffice, at most a flick to the ear. Don't pinch me!" I tell her in a loud whisper I look at her face and I mentally face palm myself "and you're not even listening are you?"

"_Da_! but Armony you did not answer my _vopros_."

"What? Harper what are you talking about_?_"

"Armonica_, YA sprosil, yesli by vy, kak rad vernut'sya_" she tells me with a sigh and a shake of her head. I must have been lost in thought when she asked

"oh, _da _of course I'm excited this is the first time we've been in this country since we were _detsadovtsev_!" It's true I am excited but at the same time I am very nervous because we haven't been in this country since father had been institutionalized when we were five so I can't help but wonder what has changed.

We grab our carry on bags and head out of the plane.

People stare at Harper and I as we enter the termina, and who can blame them, she's wearing an altered straight jacket and my hair is practically white, though that is common in Russia, in this country the fact that this is my natural color is very odd. At this point in my life I guess I should be used to people staring afterall it's happened my entire life. We were the _inostrantsev _who were not foreign, the girls who had the insane father, the twins that were never to far away from each other, who always knew what you were thinking, the _chudakov _with the mismatched eyes; we've always been stared at. But this time

something

was

Different. No that's not it- off?- no that still doesn't describe it. This feeling that something was watching us- not stareing like we are weird but watching like we are prey. What's word _radi boga_ it's on the tip of my tounge.

"hey, _sestra_, you have the _watching_ feeling? _da_? like someone is hunting and we are the _olen'_ that feeling right?" Harper asks me looking around the terminal with that caged look in her eyes, she feels it to the feeling that something is lurking - that's the word- around out to get us.

" _Yes I do, but lets act like we don't and find Aunt Natalya as soon as possible_" I tell her in russian if someone is looking for us it's best if they don't know we are aware of it"_If someone is hunting us we don't want them to find us because of our suspicious behaviour_"

"_yeah that makes sense but I don't think it's a person._" Harper responds in russian as well, she speaks it much better than she does english."_I just hope they don't speak russian aswell because then we're screwed._"

She has a point.

"lets just figure out where we are so we can get out of here as soon as we meet up with Aunt Natalya"

"Good idea, I call her" Harper pulls out the _sotsvyy telefon_ that she got for _Rozhdestvo, _Christmas, last year . It was made of a strange metal and weighed more than an average iphone, but besides that it is a normal everyday run of the mill iphone we both had one, though Harper only uses hers for communication. Harper selects our _Tetya Natal'i _number on her contact list and waited for the pick up.

"Hello?(unintelligable speaking that sounds like english)" Natalya's voice came through the phone though I couldn't understand most of it as the phone wasn't on speaker.

"_Privet Tetya Natal'ya _it's Harper ,your niece, me and Armonica-"

"(something that sounds like _Grammatika Kharper_)"

_"Khorosho vse ,chto Tetya Natal'ya, v lyubom sluchaye,_"Harper states with a roll of her eyes at our english teacher aunt."Armonica and I are at _aeroport _where are you?" Harper questions, then listens to the responce."_ok spasibo Tetya skoroy_" she hangs up "luggage retrieval, _davayte, prezhde chem on naydet nas_"

"_Da , eto zvuchit kak khoroshaya ideya_"

We ask for directions at a nearby questions and service desk.

"heres a map find it your self kiddo" The bored girl at the desk gives us a map then shoos us away

"_grubyy mnogo?_" I mutter under my breathe.

"_soglasovannyy_" Harper concurs

I look at the map and see that the luggage retreival is the other side of the massive airport and that there's a tram to get there.

" come on lets catch the tram and get out of here"

"I can't agree more" Harper says with one last look around and dirty glare at the girl then walks in a random direction

" _e-e, sestra_" I call out to her

"_da?_"

"the tram's the other way"

She turns heel this time walking towards the tram

" not a word" she says while passing me

"_YA nichego ne shakzhu!_"

"_da pravo, ne sobiralsya chto-to skazat' gaza!_"

"whatever" I say rolling my eyes at her.

watch out America the Stelko's are back.

* * *

okay this is gonna in the respective order:

Da: yes

vopros: question

YA sprosil, yesli by vy, kak rad vernut'sya: I asked if you were excited about returning

detsadovtsev: kindergarteners

inostrantsev: foriegners

chudakov: weirdos freaks

radi boga: for gods sake

sestra: sister

olen': deer quarry

sotsvyy telefon: cell phone

Tetya Natal'i: Aunt Natalya's

privet: hello

Tetya Natal'ya: Aunt Natalya

grammatika Kharper: grammer Harper

khorosho vse, chto Tetya Natal'ya, v lyubom sluchaye: ok whatever Aunt Natal'ya, any way

aeroport:airport

ok spasibo Tetya skoroy: ok thanks Aunt seeya there

davayte, prezhude chem on naydet nas: comon let get out of here before it finds us

da , eto zvuchit kak khoroshaya ideya: yeah that sounds like a good idea

grubbyy mnogo: rude much

soglassovannyy: agreed

e-e ,sestra: uh sis

YA nichego ne shakzhu!: I wasn't gonna say anything!

da pravo, ne sobiralsya chto-to skazat' gaza: yeah right , not gonna say anything my eye


End file.
